just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Cougar Armored Car
The B-14 Cougar armored car is an infantry mobility vehicle developed by and in service with the Black Hand in Just Cause: Volosia. Appearance The B-14 Cougar takes on the visual appearance of the Turkish Otokar Cobra II Infantry Mobility Vehicle, both the missile variant and machine gun turret variant. It is not to be confused with the Cobra I, which is a two-door light reconnaissance vehicle. The real Cobra II is available with a mounted machine gun turret or a missile turret, while the B-14 Cougar has an unarmed version in addition to these two variants. Variants B-14 Cougar The regular B-14 Cougar is available in both an armed and unarmed variant, with no special designation given to one or the other. The Cougar is designed as a balanced infantry mobility vehicle with effective weaponry to transport Black Hand troops around bases and into combat situations. The unarmed version sacrifices armament for speed, while the armed version is equipped with several smoke grenade dischargers, and a heavy machine gun all mounted in a remotely-operated turret. It is the heaviest available Black Hand base patrol vehicle, with the thickest armor, and it has acquired a handsome combat record. B-14-M Cougar A new innovation, the B-14-M was created by the Black Hand as a hit-and-run anti-tank vehicle for situations in which enemy tanks are expected to be encountered, while Black Hand counterparts such as the Scorpion Series Armored Vehicles are unavailable. The Black Hand research department commissioned the design and creation of a missile turret variant of the Cougar designed to be easily produced and shipped to Black Hand security patrol forces around the world in the event of heavy enemy weapons being brought to bear against lightly defended Black Hand outposts. The missile is not armed with a machine gun or smoke grenade dischargers for any kind of self-defense, but the six missile launcher tubes in the turret are capable of seeking out their targets and can be used against enemy vehicles and even aircraft, providing a speedy and effective anti-vehicle patrol IMV. In situations where the full Black Hand military has been brought to bear, it also makes for a good hit-and-run vehicle, when used to harass enemy forces or bases. Gallery Otokar Cobra II.jpg|The Cobra II Infantry Mobility Vehicle, developed by the Turkish company Otokar for the Turkish army. Otokar Cobra II 2.jpg|Another image of the Otokar Cobra II. Otokar Cobra II 3.jpg|This image shows the vehicle with its doors open. Otokar Cobra II 4.jpg|A close-up of the side of the Otokar Cobra II. Otokar Cobra II 5.jpg|An image showing the front of the vehicle. Note that in this image, the smoke grenade dischargers are attached to the roof rather than on the turret. This is not how the B-14 will be. In addition, note the winch on the pushbar. Otokar Cobra II 6.jpg|Another image of the Otokar Cobra II. Otokar Cobra II Missile Variant.jpg|The Otokar Cobra II with a missile turret. Otokar Cobra II Missile Variant 2.jpg|Another image of the missile version of the Otokar Cobra II. Otokar Cobra II Missile Variant 3.jpg|A third image of an Otokar Cobra II with a missile turret. This image also serves to show the front of the vehicle. Category:Content Category:Volosia Category:Vehicles Category:Faction Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Just Cause: Volosia Category:Black Hand Category:SUVs Category:APCs, IFVs, ARVs and other non-tanks‎ Category:Armed Vehicles